Job Classes
Job Progression Several jobs (or player classes) in Ragnarok Online are available for use. It should be noted that there are several ways to build such characters, fulfilling specific purposes or degree of playability suited to one's style. Novice - All new players start out as Novices and shouting HADUKEN! Previously, newly-created characters would spawn in random towns, but nowadays they appear in the Novice Training Grounds. =1st Jobs= After raising Base and Job Levels, and acquiring the required skills, a player can choose his or her 1st job. One must accomplish its accompanying quest to successfully change jobs. It should be noted that certain job quests require care; losing job quest items in transition will permanently bar you from changing jobs of your choosing. Swordsman - Also called "Swordman", from the satellite town of Prontera, Izlude, their job is to wield swords as a weapon. They also follow a code of chivalry that will be beneficial to future job changes. Archer - From the faraway village of Payon, Archers primarily use the bow & arrow as their weapon of choice, enabling themselves to attack from a distance. (NEEDS HEAVY EDITING) Acolyte - A supportive job class from the church of Prontera, Capital of Rune Midgard, that enables health recovery, speedups, and stat bonuses, among others.(NEEDS HEAVY EDITING) Merchant - The financier of the game, merchants can vend items, and can sell higher while buying cheaper from NPCs. The merchant guild can be found at Alberta. Thief - The delinquents of the game, so to speak, they steal from monsters, and play dirty tricks with their enemies. Morroc hides the dark ways of the Thief guild.(NEEDS HEAVY EDITING) Magician - No role-playing game will be complete without the standard-issued magic gurus that uses magic spells as weapons. These intelligent Magicians can be found at Geffen.(NEEDS HEAVY EDITING) Ninja - They wield Ninjitsu powers to their advantage, and are known to be sleek and agile in combat. Ninjas come from the faraway land of Amatsu.(NEEDS HEAVY EDITING) Taekwon - Using nothing but their legs as weapons, they deliver melee body blows like no other. The master of Taekwon-do can be found at Payon.(NEEDS HEAVY EDITING) Super Novice - Novices with the best of everything the 1st jobs have to offer. Minus class-exclusive elements, of course. The normal-people's guild and it's master can be located at Al De Baran. Gunslinger - Bringing in the technology from Einbroch, the City of Steel, this job class can use a variety of guns (pistols, rifle, grenade launcher) and provides powerful long range support while at the same time is competent for close range combat.(NEEDS HEAVY EDITING) =2nd Jobs= After reaching certain conditions, existing 1st Job classes can advance to 2nd Job classes, that unlocks more power, opportunities and advantages. Primary 2nd Jobs Knight - Swordsmen with greater mastery. Can mount on a Peco-Peco, and have a plethora of offensive melee skills. Also, they specialize using weapons such as Swords and Spears. (NEEDS HEAVY EDITING) Hunter - Advancing from the Archer class, Hunters are equipped with the knowledge of utilizing traps as well as a Falcon trained in combat. (NEEDS HEAVY EDITING) Priest - A support class job which have buffs that can keep you alive and make you strong, advancing from Acolyte Class. ( NEEDS HEAVY EDITING) Blacksmith - With the Simple to create weapons and additional offensive skills, they can make a name for themselves, figuratively and literally.(NEEDS HEAVY EDITING) Assassin - Death personified, these formerly-mischievous thieves focus on their lethal aspects and doing it with finesse and stealth. (NEEDS HEAVY EDITING) Wizard - Magicians with more devastating spells that can spell the difference between defeat and victory. (NEEDS HEAVY EDITING) Star Gladiator - Taekwons that have tapped celestial power, they can invoke powerful spells that spans far and wide, farther than any magician-class of the game. (NEEDS HEAVY EDITING) Secondary 2nd Jobs Crusader - Swore to protect the weak and innocent. Crusaders are one of the most noblest of all kinds. Bard/Dancer - The only job class having passion for music. They use their instruments as deadly weapons and can use their music to put buffs on a certain area around them. Monk - Swore to use power for the greater glory of God. These monks dedicated themselves in banishing evil. Alchemist - Using their expertise in science, they were able to create the Homunculus, which can grow as strong as other job classes. Rogue - Sneaky and cunning as a snake. This job class can kill fast and strip equipments of enemies. Sage - Thirsting for more knowledge, this job class are able to control different elements. They can make fields have different properties and can enchant weapons with different elements. =Rebirth Jobs= All Primary and Secondary 2nd Jobs that has attained Base Level 99 and Job Level 50 are allowed to go through a stage called "Rebirth" which, Changes your character into a High Novice that will soon become a much stronger Job than before. * High Novice - After rebirth, you will start out as a High Novice. You will be given 100 free stat points to allocate and also a Knife4 and Cotton Shirt1. These classes are just like their non-Transcendent versions, albeit wearing different color clothes and having stronger stats. They are harder to level, though. High Swordsman High Archer High Acolyte High Merchant High Thief High Magician Transcendent Primary 2nd Jobs Lord Knight - Sniper - High Priest - Whitesmith - Assassin Cross - High Wizard - Transcendent Secondary 2nd Jobs Paladin - Minstrel/Gypsy - Champion - Biochemist - Stalker - Professor - Primary 3rd Jobs Rune Knight Ranger Arc Bishop Mechanic Guillotine Cross Warlock Norell Jobs Royal Guard Maestro/Wanderer Sura Genetic Shadow Chaser Sorcerer